At First Sight
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: AkuRoku. Story for the poll result finally . I'm too lazy to write a summary. Who wants to do it for me?


Well, that took a while... haha... I've had this story finished for a little over a month, but I kept forgetting my notebook... and lately, I've been busy with homework and filial duties. Oh, not to mention a fairly recent awkward conversation that ended in me having a boyfriend. So... things have been a little hectic-- good, but hectic. Haha... so, here is the long-awaited (I know, I know; I shouldn't flatter myself so!) AkuRoku story... You voted for it, you got it!

**Allergy Information****:** Oh, where to begin? It's cliché, it's illegal... and I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before.

* * *

Demyx, my supposed "best friend," half-dragged me through the park with my hand trapped in his. He said it was so I "couldn't get away," but I knew he just needed a little bit of human contact now and then. Like me, his parents had raised him to be cold-hearted and aloof: exactly the opposite of the _real_ Demyx.

Now, at twenty-one years old, we were just barely learning how to live without our parents' influences.

A glimpse of tanned skin and blond hair caught my attention just twenty feet away.

"Ah, Demyx…"

"Hm?"

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?" My eyes were attached to that petit blond boy. When he met my eyes-- oh, fuck, did he notice me staring?-- my breath caught in my throat.

"Oh… um, alright. I'll go get some ice cream."

"Yeah," I breathed. Demyx squeezed my hand-- reassuring me that he'd still be there if I needed him-- before skipping off.

Sometimes I felt bad for always leaving him alone, but every time I tried to apologize, he said, "You're the best friend I've ever had, Axel. I don't mind," so I stopped apologizing. I still felt bad; I just stopped telling him so.

The boy was still staring at me. But that was probably because my eyes hadn't left him since my initial discovery of him. To steady myself, I took a deep breath. Then, "Hi," I said weakly. Weakly? Nothing about me was ever described as weak-- well, nothing before this kid.

"Hi…" He sounded suspicious. Probably was. He didn't look much older than seventeen at the most. I was _so_ going to hell for even thinking about this… let alone carrying through with it!

"I'm Axel." I flashed him my signature grin.

"Good for you." He looked away. I just stared, my jaw slack. He planned to ignore me?

"Roxas." Maybe not…"What?"

"My name. It's Roxas," he said, looking back at me. Upon closer inspection, he was blushing just a little. "…um, aren't you a bit too old for me?" I raised an eyebrow. "N-not that you're old, but-- you're in college, right?"

"Who said I was hitting on you?"

"You _were!_"

I grinned. "Yeah, maybe. You still haven't outright rejected me."

He frowned, a pink flush dusting his face. "I'm only sixteen, you know," he muttered instead.

"I figured," I said nonchalantly. But really, I was kind of worried. I could go to jail for this kid. Honestly, though, I was beyond caring. He was far too captivating to ignore, and now that we'd spoken I couldn't possibly walk away.

"My parents will skin you alive," he warned.

"Yeah."

"My brother will call the police." Who was he trying to deter from this?

"That isn't going to stop me, Roxas."

He sighed. "Yeah, I… I know."

"I want to take you to a movie." His eyes snapped up to me. "This weekend."

"I-I don't know."

"Do you _want_ to go?"

"Well, yeah--"

"Good, I'll meet you here?"

"Axel, I--"

"Or would you rather me pick you up at your house?"

"_Axel!_"

"What?"

"I… I'm not so sure I… want to be alone with you."

"You don't trust me?"

"I hardly know you."

"I can go to jail if I do anything. You think I would risk that?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Exactly."

"I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Why me?"

"Roxas, this is a first for me, but I'm going to be completely truthful with you. I don't know. I just saw you and knew I had to talk to you."

He scrunched up his face. "Don't tell me you're one of those hopeless romantics."

I chuckled. "Not usually. You're an exception."

"Axel, I want to believe you, but I can't. I don't even know you, and here you are, saying some love-at-first-sight bullshit…"

"Why are you fighting it?"

"It isn't going to last forever!"

"Well, we'll never know until we try."

"I don't want to try."

"Rox, just give it a shot."

"…I'm saying yes only because I want to prove you wrong."

I grinned. He slowly smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Against my will, I was leaning forward. Right when I came to my senses, and was about to pull away, I noticed that he'd leaned closer and closed his eyes. Taking a second to steady myself, I took a deep breath. Finally, I kissed him. It was as if the world stopped for that precious moment when our lips touched. I started to pull back, but he grabbed my shirt and held me close, letting out a small whimper. My hand rose to hold the back of his head; that was when he suddenly jumped away.

"I-I-- you--… You said you wouldn't push it," he stuttered.

I simply smirked. He was still flushed and breathing heavily, holding a hand above his heart.

"Axel, your brother called!" Demyx came from nowhere, tackling me.

"Ah-- hi, Demyx."

"He said your mo-- who's this?"

"Roxas, this is my best friend in the whole wide world. Dem, this is my new boyfriend."

Roxas turned red and stuttered something about not being my boyfriend. Demyx peered at him quizzically for a second. Then, "Holy shit! Isn't he _Cloud's_ little brother?"

"Oh, shit," I muttered. I was so dead.

* * *

Oh, for reference, the age of consent where I live is seventeen. I know some places it's different, but... here it would be illegal if Axel did anything... I figured you guys could look past it if it's different where I live.

Feedback will be appreciated very much. I love talking to my readers, even if it's about silly things!


End file.
